Changes
by Acid Angel
Summary: Ron changed a lot during the summer before the trio's fifth year. 9th chapter *COMPLETE*
1. Ron is different

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK Rowling's products because believe me I were I'd be gone crazy that's for sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Weasley family was pleased to welcome Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as always. Only one member of them wasn't, it was Ron. The penultimate child of Mr and Mrs Weasley had a rigid face. He had grown up since he had first met Hermione and Harry. He was formerly known as the sidekick, Harry Potter's friend, the Brother of Charlie the dragon guy, the brother of Percy and few others. His two best friends made their way to see him.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Ron!" said Harry with one of his happiest smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He replied to his friend.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione his bushy haired friend.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Just missed you guys." He said know with a mega smile hoping that they would fall for it.  
  
  
  
"I missed you too Ron." said Hermione with a blushing face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"By the way Harry, Happy birthday." he said to Harry.  
  
  
  
"You are the first one who said me that. At least you noticed that I gained another year." Harry said with a proud face.  
  
  
  
"You're only fifteen Harry and I think we both know why you are smiling widely." the red headed said to his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked the unusually clueless Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is your brain? Its so obvious quit the Dursleys!!!" spat Ron with one of his well known faces.  
  
  
  
"Oh. No need to spit in my face." She said with a hurt look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He said to her, giving up a fight so easily. Nor did he ever let a chance like this slip out of his grip but the boy was sick of it so he decided to apologise.  
  
  
  
Both his friends stared at him. This made Ron uncomfortable so his ears began to turn out red.  
  
  
  
"Stop looking at me like this please." He said grumpily to his friends.  
  
  
  
He walked away up to his room and he said something about cleaning up his room to make some space for Harry.  
  
  
  
"What's up with him?" said Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not that much Harry, he just decided to grow up. Too much to our surprise he hasn't talked that much, he would be staying in his room lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling." Ginny answered with a sad look on her features.  
  
  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Don't know, we aren't as close as we used to be. He just doesn't smile that much often he just stays in his corner thinking of 'I don't know what?'. He changed, I know it sounds lame but he did." She said with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"There's only one thing I can say about this. I just hope it's for the best, said Harry with an optimistic smirk of his.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him? suggested Hermione with a pleading look that said 'please you know you don't have any chance against me'.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, he said.  
  
  
  
The black headed boy made his way up to Ron's room. He knocked twice. The third one he knocked harder.  
  
  
  
"Alright enter, screamed the voice inside. It wasn't an angry scream but still, it sounded like a growl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
He opened the door and saw Ron holding Pig in his hand. He patted him with attention. Like Pig was some sort of doll.  
  
  
  
"Let me guess Harry. Ginny told that I changed and that you answered that it was a good thing, at least you hope so. Hermione asked to come upstairs to have a small chat about me 'changing', with that Ron stood up and smiled at Harry.  
  
  
  
"I don't get it, he said stunned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neither do I, but the only thing I know is that it's freaky. It's just that I have no idea from where these powers came from. You know like me that we don't choose our powers they choose us. No one except you knows about it. Maybe I should keep it secret for another while and you should see the face you're making, said wisely Ron with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sound so calm about it. Why don't you tell Ginny and Hermione, I'm sure that it won't bother them to help us" with that Ron's smile grew wider.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want to help me? Great! But for Ginny and Hermione, I'm not sure about it. Just promise me that you won't them, it's me who is going through this and I don't want other people to try and get in my way. I'm not selfish about it, at first I wanted to let it out in the open but I thought about it. I thought NAW' better not jinx it, with a calm submitted information out from Ron's mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay but promise me that you'll come downstairs and play chess every time I ask you to." said Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just this! But why do you want me to promise this?" asked Ron with a confused face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe for once I'll be able to beat you while you watch Hermione, said Harry with another huge grin on his features.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a deal. Promise I'll play chess whenever you want me to." with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think it's called?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
  
  
"What it's called?" said Ron.  
  
  
  
"Your powers, you know you can be such a git! What do you think I was talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't know I thought you were talking about me watching Hermione while you beat the crap out of me at chess" said Ron without any sign of blush on his features.  
  
  
  
"I cannot believe it! You didn't even blush!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As long as she is not in front me I don't blush al right, if not my ears are burning, exclaimed Ron with a childish grin.  
  
  
  
"That, mate, is called Love" said Harry with kissing sounds coming out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Sod off!"  
  
  
  
"Make me, said Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I know somebody who is in Love with his best friend's sister. Have any idea of whom I'm talking about?" said Ron with a grin matching Harry's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry blushed harder that he wanted to be. He saw is reflection in the mirror and mirror talked to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Little Boy, this color suits you."  
  
  
  
  
  
This last statement made Harry gulp. Ron was to busy laughing at him that he didn't notice the pillow crash onto his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" he asked with a funny face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For you laughing at me." he said with an artificial angry look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing with you. There's a maybe an indefinitely small slight difference but at least there is one, for sure. I made you sod off for one, and as a free extra reward you blushed like a red lobster. You're such a good friend." he said with a big smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *-* * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione arrived to hear their conversation at the moment when the mirror talked to Harry and made Ron burst out of laugher.  
  
  
  
"Thank God. He's back to himself. I guess it was just because he missed both of you, said Ginny with a relieved smile.  
  
  
  
"Me too but I wonder what they are talking about. It's like there are saying double meaning sentences, said Hermione with her brows frowning.  
  
  
  
"They are boys Hermione. Now I think we better go downstairs before they find out that we are spying on them, said Ginny with an excited smile.  
  
  
  
"Think you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls hurried downstairs.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Inside Ron's room.  
  
  
  
They were still throwing pillows at each other (not into a girly way). The two beds' sheets were undone feathers were flying around and Harry without any purpose threw a pillow on Pig. Pig Fled to the wall and crawled down to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Pig!" screamed Ron.  
  
The red-headed boy stopped and jumped off his bed to take Pig in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I didn't-  
  
  
  
  
  
"No problem, he only has a big hump on his head. Don't think he is going to be able to fly." said Ron with a calm face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry Ron. I didn't see him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is little Harry not your fault. Now will you stop making this face. I'm hungry; all of this made my stomach a monster."  
  
  
  
"Good ol' Ron!"  
  
  
  
"RON HARRY IT'S DINNER TIME!!!!" screamed a joyful Mrs Weasley.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note: It's my first fanfic. I only gave you a small hint of what's part of the plot. In the second chapter will be centered with Ron and Hermione. 


	2. Speechless and an ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK Rowling's products because believe me I were I'd be gone crazy that's for sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Changes*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the whole Mrs Weasley versus The twins while the family and their guests ate dinner, Harry and Ron began their third Wizard's chess game. Ron beat up Harry without breaking a sweat. It was hilarious how Harry looked so concentrating a minute and seconds later being crushed by Mighty Ron himself. Hermione was sitting in front of the hearth reading a muggle novel 'The horse whisperer'. She was absorbed by the words and suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Mwhahaha!!! I beat up you again! This is so sweet Harry. You don't have to let me win, I know I'm better than you." said Ron with an overwrought expression showing itself on his face.  
  
Harry gave Ron his 'Super deadly glare of death' but it didn't change the situation at all it made Ron laugh harder than previously.  
  
  
  
"Harry you look so cute!" exclaimed Ron with a girly voice making fun Lavender and Parvati two other Gryffindor comrades.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm up for another game and you?" asked Harry making his best not to pull Ron's head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay." said Ron cutting off his big sounds of laugher.  
  
  
  
Hermione put down her book and took a seat near their playing zone. Ron and Harry were unusually silent and concentrating so hard that you could see sweat drops crawling down the foreheads. Ron's ears were turning beet red because he could feel her eyes on him. * Why can't she just look at Harry instead of me? Isn't she suppose to be enamoured with Viktor?*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione saw Ron's expression while Harry played his turn. He looked angry and annoyed. But Ron to save himself from Hermione's suspicions immediately started to scratch his back and he growled to make it look real. Harry watched the scene in front of him and smiled at Ron's actions. Ron played his final move and checkmated Harry once again. But this time he didn't burst out of laugher he contained himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean!!! I didn't see it coming, I don't believe it! It's unbelievable, really!" said Harry in amazement once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to admit Ron, you really surprised me there. I thought you were stressing out a strategy and out of the blue you just win the game." said Hermione with complete sincerity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Who wants to play against me?" asked Ron to his two best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would like to play." said a voice behind them. It was Ginny dressed up in night clothes. She looked and disturbed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys woke me up." she added grumpily.  
  
  
  
And her brother's mouth formed itself in a big happy grin. "Happy to know we are the reason you are up and willing to play a game against the best opponent of all time." said Ron pointing himself with his two hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be so sure about yourself!" warned Ginny with a mischievous grin.  
  
So Ginny took place in Harry's seat. She set up the rule the one who lose get to chose the next opponent. Ron agreed and got ready to beat his sister. Even he was cruel with his little sister. The red boy didn't want to give it a rest at all. His eyes grew darker with determination and fatigue. The minutes passed up to 45 minutes and Ginny got also crushed by a Ronzilla. Ginny chose Hermione to take the lead and defend the honour of the crushed opponents' league. She blushed and took her seat. Ron smile at her and she noticed that when Ron smiled that his ears were moving upwards (the girl is head over heels for this boy). He passed his hand in his too long fiery hair and played his first move. They didn't notice or neither heard Harry and Ginny wishing them goodnight.  
  
  
  
They played intensely and suddenly Hermione got cornered and was titled has Ronzilla's newest pray.  
  
  
  
"It was the first time I ever played against you." concluded Ron.  
  
  
  
"Probably the last one too." yawned Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" asked Ron to his friend.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's two o'clock I can't believe I played 5 games in a row sitting in this chair. I don't think I can get up." said Ron.  
  
  
  
He stood up and they both heard his bones cracked at his movement. He had a funny face like he was about to die of his sudden 'Bones Music Hall'. Hermione looked at him and he tried to maintain his balance. She extended a hand and grabbed his shoulder to steady him.  
  
  
  
"Thank you or it would have caused an earthquake." sighed a Ron with a big flashing red sign saying 'relief' on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You welcome." said Hermione smiling maybe too widely to Ron.  
  
Ron captured this smile and applauded himself mentally. He grinned mentally at his effect on Hermione. * You sick git! She's your best friend you're not suppose to enjoy see her embarrassed.* thought Ron kicking himself mentally.  
  
"Ron? You okay?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
  
"I just feel dizzy, must be fatigue." lied Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah or simply your brain complaining about your sudden intellectual overtime." spat Hermione simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know I like it better when you're not making jokes because they really aren't making me laugh." said Ron to her with a hurt look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just kidding!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, ha ha ha! I'm laughing, laughing big time here! You know what for one minute I thought we could act around each other really like friends but I obliviously thought wrong. Ah! I get it! IT must be because of my brain overtime!" spat Ron again this time holding his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look don't-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do Hermione, just don't! I'm sorry but- do you see how confused I am? I don't even know what I'm sorry about!" said Ron holding his head again.  
  
  
  
She looked at the boy in front of her. He really did change but he looked in pain. He curved himself upfront and fell on his knees. He was just there struggling after something unknown. She walked up to him but his reflexes made him get up. His eyes were flashing into neon blue color and changed into a green one. His eyes were changing colors constantly. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared his feet up to the ceiling. And he fell head down to the floor but he did a half vertical turn on himself and landed on his feet. Hermione stood there like a fish with her mouth wide open. Ron looked like he was going to throw up. He just stood up on his ceiling in front Hermione in his own living room.  
  
She looked at him blankly with her eyes filled with confusion and fear. He bowed his head at her and lifted it few seconds later. He formed his mouth to speak. But Hermione looked at him with an angry expression so he closed it and turned his back on her. As he walked he just watch the tiles on the floor. But somebody got hold on his hand.  
  
  
  
It was Hermione's (who else!!!) she looked at him with the same expression as before. He spun around to face her with his knees bended.  
  
  
  
"Don't look at me like this. Its hard for me to understand it, I don't want to argue over a pointless subject with as we always did because it will be a waste of time. I'll go straight to the point before you fall asleep. You have two choices, okay?" he said to her with his eyes begging for an answer.  
  
  
  
She simple nodded. It was enough for him to continue. He didn't have any time to enjoy one of the few moments where he got the opportunity to leave Hermione completely speechless.  
  
  
  
"You can help me by acting as a friend or ignore me, which by the way would be pretty hard." Once he finished his sentence he turned his heels and ran down the stairs leaving a once again speechless Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
. I'm bad aren't I? First I wanted to slip his powers little by little with Harry and Ron. But then I thought, that will so not be a Ron and Hermione if I don't make them argue! I'm thinking about my next chapter but you readers can do something to cheer me up  
  
You guys know what I'm talking about! Please. If you have any ideas, I'm open to all kind of suggestions. 


	3. Ron defines the word FAIR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's Note: So far so good all you know now is that he kind of has matrix-like powers. So maybe he is a powerful being, but all I can say to you is that he could be use as a weapon of calibre. Poor Ron.  
  
By the way thank you for the few reviewers that understood what I meant with the send reviews thing that I put down at the end of my two previous chapters. Anyway what's really important is that you appreciate so far.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Changes*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was now laying on his bed with a storm of frustration in his mind. He couldn't sleep because of the clouds that were completely covering his thoughts into 'I shouldn't have said that to her' 'How com makes me react so much?' 'She can be sun a pain'. The boy was troubled like it wasn't enough; his head was hurting like hell. He couldn't seriously have a cramp to his brain, c'mon! He hated what had happened to him, it was so frustrating because he didn't even remember. Sure, he tried to remember but trying wasn't enough for his memory. It was a blur for him. All of this made Ron into an 'I so think I'm going to throw up' phase. He was squirming at his pain and woke Harry up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry slightly opened his eyes to see Ron in pain. They exchanged their roles for a moment. He sat up on his bed and looked at Ron. He looked like someone in withdrawal after they are being cutting off from heroine; he saw it once on TV when the Dursleys were gone to visit some of uncle Vernon's huge client. Ron was groaning of pain, he looked like he was fighting his mental demon and from what he saw it was from being a piece of cake.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Ron so hard that his scream made Harry's glasses brake in two. But it didn't seem that hard since it didn't wake anybody else in the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then it suddenly stopped. Ron eyes were open wide like he just had a nightmare. But then Ron did something that Harry had never seen in his life. HE saw a solitary tear falling from his eyes. Ron curved himself and held his face with his two hands. He was rocking himself on the edge of his bed. He looked traumatized. He never saw Ron this troubled in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron are you okay?" asked Harry carefully. He sat on the edge of his bed so he could face Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Harry." he replied with a little voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure? Do you want to talk about it?" said Harry carefully again because he didn't want Ron to push him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't talk to me like you are some doctor. To your information it doesn't sound like you're being cautious about it you sound more curious than nothing."  
  
He glanced at Harry and let it out.  
  
  
  
"So it goes, I can't talk about something that I don't know about!. This is a mystery for me as much as it is for you. I can't control it very well when I feel insecurity around me and in Me." said Ron seriously. He looked older than fifteen with his worried face. In fact he looked like a totally different Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then, what is making you insecure?" said Harry going straight to the point.  
  
  
  
Ron looked a Harry and gave him a small smile of gratitude meaning that he appreciated Harry's understanding regarding Harry acting like a doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To be honest about it, everything concerning what we may found out about the powers. What if I'm hiding an evil spirit that can cause wrong to my friends and family? What if I could die of it? What if it turns me into a big spider eater? Imagine that! I can't even see one without screaming." said Ron in exasperation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that for now. Do you accept the fact that you have new powers? I mean do you feel a change inside like a rush of adrenaline?" asked Harry excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes and yes. But it wares me out. I can hear stuff that I didn't usually hear. If I concentrate I can read your thoughts. I can float in the air like I'm as light as a feather. I can do extraordinary tricks but it seems to me like they are just the bases of my powers. I feel like I can do more but I don't know how. Do you understand?" asked Ron with incertitude written across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do. It's like you have the possibility to use magic with your mind!." said Harry in amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice. I didn't see it like that tough. From my point of view I thought it was an illness or something. Oh, and I can also talk with Pig when I touch him!" said Ron regaining his happy face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So does this means that you can also talk to plants, vegetables?" said Harry with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're making fun of me, aren't you? At least I won 5 games of wizard's chess without using my abilities. I can't use it for my own purposes." said Ron with a wider and proud face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" asked Harry a little bit too disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yup. It works sometimes but I can't control it because my feelings mix with my abilities so it creates conflicts." informed Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't sound like you need help about It." exclaimed Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I sound like it but I think it would be better for me to know what I'm really getting myself into. The day I got these powers is a pretty long story to tell, I suppose. I never get it." said Ron with a thoughtful face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have two other questions." said Harry to Ron with his serious and concerned features.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only two." answered Ron getting impatient and unnerved.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did something happen between you and Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  
Ron simply nodded.  
  
  
  
"It is not an answer." said Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes and it went pretty bad." said Ron looking guilty.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You had a fight!!!" said Harry in an exclamation tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't a question, Ron. I was stating a fact of our reality. About what?" asked Harry hoping to get a good explanation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said something about being tired and she 'joked', I mean she bad at jokes, and said Hey, Must be your brain overtime! I got pissed at her bad joke and said that yeah because it must have been true since I thought that Hermione and I could actually stand each other. I got more and more pissed! And she saw me flying and able to sand up on my living room's ceiling. And then I said that she had two choices: 1 she could help me and support me like a friend would do or 2 ignore me!" explained Ron with a furious face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what happened next?" asked Harry trying to use a ruse to get another information.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you abuse of my madness HARRY POTTER!" he said first.  
  
"I just left her speechless." added Ron few seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You! Oh god, she must be in shock!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah she must be, but I'm not feeling sorry about it. She treated me like I was her stupid friend so that's how I'm paying her back." said the stubborn Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paying her back for what Ron? For her always helping you with your hom-  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Harry. For treating like I'm nothing but a useless git who's only good at saying sarcastic comments and insignificant things. For treating me like I'm inferior to everyone around me, like I'm worthless and like I have no talents. She treats me like I am a sort of Malfoy but easier to make fun of. I'm sick of it! I'm on the edge; I don't even know what the hell I'm doing on the surface of the Earth. I'm only a teenager who is probably doing a hissy fit, but hey that's normal! Who doesn't? No Harry, I have only one person on whom I can count on now and its you. I trust you and I know you're not a backstabber." said Ron trying to catch his breath back.  
  
  
  
Harry was overwhelmed by Ron's word but still thought it was unfair.  
  
  
  
"You're not being fair with Hermione." said Harry with a concerned face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I am. I showed her how much I care enough for her. How much my friendship with her means for me by being honest with myself and with her. That she cannot always be right and perfect. It's not the tale of the Beauty and the Beast here, because if I was a beast what she said wouldn't have hurt me badly. It didn't hurt my pride or ego whatever you call it, she wounded what's within my soul with her 'joke'!" and with his final words spoken, Ron went to sleep leaving his other friend speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Enough hints? I think I gave you a good aspect of how Ron feels about it and live with it. Pretty emotional this Ron! And also really ANGRY!  
  
Now please send some reviews or I won't be able to continue my story. (It's far from a menace.)  
  
You can send some ideas too. IT can always help me find some inspiration.  
  
Thank you. In case you don't know how to review, there's a little button at the bottom of the page saying 'Review this chapter'.( it might help!)  
  
For the next chapter---- hint- is with--- Hermione and there's the word wrong and sorry in it.  
  
Now please don't complain about it. I dropped some hints. (Not on purpose. I mean who would do that? Certainly not me!) 


	4. The Great Willow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything its J"K. Rowling who does.  
  
  
  
I'm cruel!!!! Hope I'm succeeding in this!  
  
  
  
~*Changes*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
In the morning Ron woke up and made his best to walk out of his room unnoticed by Harry's light sleep. He ran down the stairs quickly without making any sound. The agile Ron made his way out of the house. The sun was rising slowly up in the horizon. He stood there and smelt the fresh air. He walked barefooted in the humid grass. He peacefully walked down his path and made sure that nobody was following him with his ultra sensitive hearing. He walked for about fifteen other minutes and arrived at destination.  
  
In front of a giant old willow with golden and silver leaves touching the ground. He extended his right hand in the air and formed a circle. The circle transformed itself into a floating water sphere with a flame in the middle of it.  
  
  
  
His blues eyes turned out grey and the water sphere advanced to the tree and fed him with its water. It made the tree's flowers opened as a sign of gratitude. An old woman passed through the willow's cascades of leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel that you are troubled by your powers. They are at war against you, young man." said the old Lady with a serene face. Ron's eyes looked tired and wounded. He just looked at her paleface.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had a fight with my two best friends. I shouldn't have asked for their help." replied Ron sadly with a morose sigh coming right after.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione and Harry?" asked the old Lady with a knowing smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" asked Ron foolishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're smarter than that Ron you know what I'm talking about. You're too young to worry about this. Don't bother try to make me regret my choice. Your pure soul is confused now, you should rest. You used your powers too much." said the old Lady with a concerned voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why did I treat them like this? I must have act like a-  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm interrupting you right now before you say something stupid, my young boy. You were after all placed in Gryffindor for a reason and don't think about it. You weren't placed in Gryffindor just because you're a Weasley but it's not me who should give you the answers, you're going to be the next guardian of the family and of the world. The willow is the door that everyone doesn't know about. The Great Willow is mighty because he was sowed by the hands of Merlin himself which is thousands years ago." said the old Lady making appear an apple for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that Grand Ma!" snapped Ron and immediately said: "I know, I know 'temper temper." After that he took a big bite in the apple. He looked at his grandmother and gave her a big smile that could melt the heart of every person owning Y chromosomes. The old Lady looked at her grandson and immediately reminded herself why she chose him. Except that he needed to wake up and give himself more credit. She told him that already but she knew that being pushy about it would have made it worst. The fact that his friends came earlier turned her grandson's life upside down again. But sooner or later he would have had to face it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grand Ma I know what you're thinking about, I agree with you." said Ron to his grandmother with a wider heart melting smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't feel too proud about yourself right now you have a lot of work to do with your emotions and powers." warned the old Lady.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talk about a harsh way to burst my bubble." said Ron throwing the chewed apple in some small puddle of mud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, its life. Why do you think you need help from your friends Ron?" said his Grand Ma with a wise smile full of white teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Funny. Harry asked me the same thing. I thought it could help if they would help control my powers. You're a good teacher and all but I won't to see as much as I could this summer when I'm going to be at Hogwarts. Oh there's a question that is really bothering me ever since I got these powers and met you. Does that mean that I'll have to pretend a death to go live in the Great Willow?" asked Ron expressing the fear and confusion with his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grand son, it's a choice. For me it had been hard too to keep this from my family and friends so I decided to tell them and contrary to you they didn't really want to help me. I quitted England for a while and met a Scott man with hair as red as mine used to be. Only your dad, Molly and you knows about it. But please don't do same think I did, at least you are younger than I when I received my powers and you have a tutor to help you. You don't have to fake Ron to be honest about it you can't even lie properly." said the old Lady as if it was a lullaby.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I think I have to go. I'll try to come back tomorrow." said Ron with a brighter smile.  
  
And his grand mother disappeared leaving petals of roses on her way. He made his way back at the Burrow with a big smile on his face.  
  
  
  
While he was walking.  
  
  
  
* Grandson you should talk to Hermione.*  
  
  
  
*Why because she won't talk to me?*, said Ron's voice to his grand mother.  
  
  
  
*Ron. She's been your friend for years. They all think you've changed so prove it. When there's changes in someone they change the being completely even if this person is stubborn.*, shot back his grand mother.  
  
  
  
*You heard what she said to me.*  
  
  
  
*Still. How many times did you insult her?*  
  
  
  
*As much as she insulted me. It's a choice I have to make like you said earlier near the Great Willow.*  
  
  
  
*Good then you don't have much time now, she's near you I can feel her.*  
  
  
  
*No! I can feel her to you know.*, said Ron with a sarcastic yet not that insulting voice.  
  
  
  
*Good luck you need a lot.* finished his Grand Ma and immediately broke the connection between Ron and her.  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting on a bench, reading her book a gain. It was still at the same page that the previous day. She kept on thinking about what Ron said and most importantly about what Ron said to Harry earlier this night. She felt guilty about her snooping on her two best friends but she just didn't want to feel left out. She heard someone walking behind her. She turned her head and saw Ron walking toward her with a smile of confidence on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you smiling at?" asked Hermione annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You heard Harry and me didn't you?" said Ron still with a smile on his face. Wasn't he supposed to be mad her at her? Mad at HER for stepping in Harry and Ron's private conversation? She looked at him intrigue full of question inside her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you going to answer or I'll have to read your minds?" asked Ron still smiling as before. He took her book and put in on the bench. He sat next to her. He felt her beginning to blush even before her cheeks coloured.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did hear you." said Hermione with a shaking voice. She looked at Ron and Ron looked at her with an expression that said 'continue'.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I listened to you two. I was worried and I didn't know if whether or not I should help or ignore you. Then I hear you say these things about me. You have no idea about how much you were wrong about everything last night. I didn't want-  
  
  
  
  
  
"To insult me, but you did. All we ever do is hurt each other." said Ron in exasperation in his voice.  
  
She looked at him for an instant thinking about what she was going to say next.  
  
"It's alright Hermione you don't have to say it." He replied to her with his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do have to. I'm sorry Ron, I doubted you and put you down when all you wanted is to be a friend for once. Let me finish, I know I wounded you badly, I heard your speech to Harry last night and it made me cry so much I couldn't even sleep." said Hermione with her voice filled with emotions and her eyes becoming watery.  
  
  
  
"I want to help you with the best of me. You understand! Even if it means being around you reading my thoughts all the time." added Hermione looking down at her feet.  
  
  
  
He looked at his friend who was pouring her soul out. He lifted her chin and turned her head delicately so he could see her eyes. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead (AH! Isn't suppose to be lower than that? The huge kiss with fireworks isn't for now. Sorry.)  
  
After that he enlaced her with his arms and hugged her. She waited a bit before returning the hug.  
  
  
  
Not far away from the Burrow the Great Willow's flowers opened again at Ron's gestures and forgiveness to his friend.  
  
Oh, sweet Merlin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So? Enjoying it so far? Hope you guys do because I'm already thinking about some ways to torture you. Anyway, next chapter will be with Ron (OBVIOUS) and Ginny with probably somebody else. Maybe is going to share something else.  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ! I want more!  
  
Acid Angel 


	5. Ron's third act

Well. Thank you for the reviews and reading my story. It's my first one!!! Anyway, I'm planning something between Hermione and Ron (That's for sure) and to talk more about the whole thing with the Great Willow and Ron's Grand Ma.  
  
I'm always wondering something. Do you guys actually read Author notes? Because I actually don't when I'm reading a story (Only when necessary like some emergency). So, I'll stop bugging you because you know the drill, you read the chapter below and REVIEW.  
  
  
  
THE GRAND MA is a chosen guardian for the eastern side of the globe. She was chosen by a member of the family that was too old; he was 300 hundred years old. The Grand Ma is three times younger but she feels like her powers are going down she has 50 years to live. Gees Ron is going to be 65 years old. The Great Willow is an important tree because it's like the artery of the magic. It gives magic to the new born children magic taken from the dead wizards and witches from the eastern side of the globe. Ron has 50 years to practice is new found gift. To be honest about it it's actually the tree who agreed with the Grand Ma. In the tree there is the soul of Merlin.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Changes*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
After Ron and Hermione shared the confessions, they went back inside. Mrs Weasley prepared a very big breakfast for the whole family. Ginny "The Sleeping Beauty" was still sleeping. Harry was sitting in his corner reading a book about Quidditch with his hair all messed up with no glasses on. Ron remembered how his glasses broke earlier. He walked to his friend. Harry saw a shadow on his page from behind him. He turned his head and saw Ron standing there with a guilty look. He closed his book immediately and put it next to him. He wanted at Ron patiently to say something. Ron didn't feel like he needed to talk so he smiled with puppy dog eyes and only said sorry and that he was ready to play chess for the rest of his life to have Harry's forgiveness.  
  
  
  
"It's not necessary Ron. I'm wasting my time trying to beat you and it never works." said Harry admitting his defeat with a grin.  
  
  
  
"You're giving up already! I'm shocked! Anyway I won't insist on it, I like chess and all the glory but I need to focus on something else." said Ron with a wider smile. He sure looked smiley to his friends since they weren't used to "Smiley Ron" at Hogwarts. He also sounded way more mature certainly still as sarcastic as ever. Harry knew by Ron's smile that everything was okay, meaning that Ron and Hermione declared a truce for maybe an hour but it was worth it.  
  
  
  
"I see that you and Hermione worked this out." said Harry with "matter of fact way".  
  
  
  
"I'm impressed that you can still see without your glasses Harry" declared Ron with a smirk on his lips.  
  
  
  
"If someone wouldn't have broken them I would have noticed earlier. Where were you this morning?" asked Harry with curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was outside to witness the sunrise. I went to see a garden twenty minutes away from here." said Ron with a hidden smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it concern your powers?" asked Harry, boy he was annoying with his questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!!! Will you stop? Anyway, I have to tell Ginny." said Ron with steam blowing out of his nose.  
  
  
  
He stormed off and leaved Harry speechless again. Hermione came and sat down next to him  
  
  
  
"Why are making this face Harry?" asked Hermione with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because Ron stormed off and leaved me there like a was some goldfish. HE has some nerves to treat me like that." said Mad Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He did the same with me last night." said Hermione with the same smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He did that to me twice. Are we in competition?" asked Mad Harry sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry you're jokes are as bad as mine." said Hermione with a merry voice.  
  
  
  
"I know that, Ron gave me a headache about the way you treated him last night." said Harry (Did you guys noticed there is no Mad in front of Harry's name).  
  
  
  
"Where is Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is telling Ginny. Be prepared for Hiroshima." said Harry knowing that Ginny + Morning = Grumpy Ginny and that Grumpy Ginny + (Ron + Morning) = Big Shit.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ron knocked on Ginny's door.  
  
  
  
"Wait up, I'm getting dressed." said the voice inside.  
  
He waited two minutes and she finally opened the door. He got inside and told her his powers.  
  
  
  
Later.in Ginny's room.  
  
  
  
"Why did you hide this from me?" asked Ginny hurt by his discretion.  
  
  
  
"It wouldn't have changed anything you would have act the same way." said Ron calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I could have-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Helped me earlier. So what? It doesn't change anything and you know it. I still have 50 years in front of me to practice my powers. I tell you my secret and the only way you're reacting is by screaming at me. How do you expect me to accept my powers? You think it's easy! Hermione also reacted like it was the end of the world and said how much it would mean to you if you know about my powers. I came here to speak to you not to yell at you, sister." said Ron with a hurt expression. The same face he had when he fought with Hermione.  
  
  
  
Ginny by the look on her features knew that Ron was right and that it would be a waste of time to fight where there isn't any problem.  
  
  
  
"It wouldn't wise of me to be mad with you." answered Ginny with a overwrought expression. She stood up and gave Ron the biggest hug that she ever had given in her lifetime. He hugged her back and smiled like a baby holding is favourite teddy bear.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was Ron/Ginny moment. I'm crying!!!  
  
So it's up to you guys now!  
  
Acid Angel 


	6. Out in the muggle world

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter's creations unfortunately.  
  
Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Ron is also the victim of major emotions raging into him. He has a changing now more than ever.  
  
*~Changes~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Five days later. at the burrow.  
  
  
  
Ron woke up early like always since he got is powers. He shook his roommate first thing in the morning. Harry pushed him away with a mad and grumpy look on his face. He looked crappy. He put on his glasses.  
  
  
  
"Are you mad? Why don't you go wake up Hermione for a love bird escapade? I was having such a nice dream." sighed Harry with a dreamy look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pre tell." said Ron with a sly smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we were playing Quidditch cup and after I had a baby I looked like I was around 25 five years old." replied Harry with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The baby from who?" asked Ron waiting for a name.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How am I supposed to know? You are the one who woke me up at. 6 O'CLOCK!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
  
  
Ron didn't look bothered with Harry's yelling. He looked at him with a face with eyes that seemed to be empty. Ron didn't do anything he just went to bathroom and started to take his shower. Harry didn't like Ron's silence at all. He maybe shouldn't have blown up at his friend like he did. Still, it was six in the morning. Starting school in 3 days wasn't enough? He suddenly remembered Ron's expression on his face when Harry, Ginny and Hermione were with him in the garden, the previous day. He looked sad to quit the Burrow and the garden. Ron watched in his Grand Ma's eyes and communicated with her to say his good byes. The old Lady gave him an emotional face and they embraced for a long minute or two. He never seen Ron this troubled from their return the previous night. His blues eyes were dimmed.  
  
  
  
Ron got out with his hair all wet. His skin was red and he immediately knew that he almost used all the hot water. He gave a towel to Harry.  
  
  
  
"You better shower yourself before the girls wake up and you also smell bad." said Ron with no presence of soul in his voice.  
  
  
  
"I smell that bad?" asked Harry with a funny disgusted face.  
  
  
  
Ron simply smiled faintly at his friend in answer to his question. Harry just shrugged and went to take his shower. Ron put himself on the floor and did some push ups like in the army before a long day of torture. The girls wanted to go shopping for the sales. Harry said yes for Ron. The red headed boy couldn't believe that his best friend said yes to them. At the same time he could use some fashion sense too.  
  
After all, Harry gave him 100 geallons to exchange into muggle dollars. He finally stepped on his pride and said yes his friend's offer.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They went shopping with the girls with the help of a 'Taxi' something really unfamiliar to Ginny and Ron. He was walking around into a big shopping center that had boutiques. He was gaping in amazement just like his baby sister. Harry and Hermione we're laughing at their faces. Some muggles girls we're looking at him giggling.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong with me?" dared Ron asking them his question.  
  
  
  
They stopped and looked at with to big smile and did a bat lashes competition.  
  
  
  
"No." they said in unison at the red headed boy who regained his smile. They both blushed at his smile.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" asked the brunette who seemed really interested in Ron much to Hermione's jealousy going up and up.  
  
  
  
"My name is Ron, guys, I introduce you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melanie and her name is Julia. Are you shopping with him?" asked Melanie to Harry, Ginny and Hermione.  
  
The three of them simply nodded. Ron was so amazed to have his first conversation with muggle girls but despite their beauty he found these girls really shallow. They we're too much like a muggle version of Lavender and Parvati.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, said Ron interrupting their boring conversation, my friend and I should really go we don't have much time." He didn't have time to finish that both of them hugged him right in front of Hermione who was green of jealousy.  
  
  
  
They also hugged Harry and Ginny. They didn't bother hugging Hermione who had a look to kill an entire army.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Can't you act civilized?" asked Ron with a sad face.  
  
  
  
"Sorry but hugging a muggle version of Lavender and Parvati wouldn't be called civilized either." retorted Hermione.  
  
All Ron did was laughing at her statement, he look so enlightened when he was laughing.  
  
"That is a joke!" said Ron, making reference to the 'joke' she made at her arrival at the Burrow.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but to smile back at him. Harry and Ginny witnessed the scene before them.  
  
  
  
"How much do you want to bet, asked Ginny with a Weasley trademark smirk.  
  
  
  
"It would be waste, look at them. They're both in denial. It makes sick how much time they are wasting arguing." declared Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your god father, once said that Lily Evans and James Potter wasted time bickering and arguing just them. He said the he would be dammed if Hermione and Ron don't hook up together once and for all." said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"That's my uncle's style. What else did he said about my parents?" asked Harry to Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That he, Peter and Lupin we're sailing tickets to every Gryffindor students to witness the match Apocalypse: Lily versus James, something you'll not wish missing." completed Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How come you know all that?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well he saw Hermione and Ron and it reminded him of the old time like he said." answered Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" breathed Harry with a huge smile.  
  
  
  
"That makes you so happy?" asked Ginny with a worried look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Imagine we shall do the same, sale tickets and all!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Are you coming you two lovebirds?" said Ron with a sarcastic voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron you better run!" shouted Ginny at her big brother. The two raced really fast. They had to stop running because of some Guard.  
  
  
  
The Guard looked really imposing. He had a moustache that was so five minutes ago like Melanie said earlier and he was huge and seemed to have lots of muscles.  
  
  
  
"What are you?" asked Ron sounding like an alien.  
  
  
  
"Isn't obvious little boy? asked the Guard showing off his badge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're name is Robert. Still that doesn't answer my question." said Ron.  
  
  
  
It made the Guard angry at the freckled face in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sir. He is a little out of it, since his twin's death." said Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't she his twin? They look so alike." asked the Guard to Hermione with a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It made him really sad, the doctor thought wrong about his case. We shall take him back to the hospital." said Hermione with a face on the edge of crying.  
  
  
  
The Guard took pity these kids in front of him and excused himself.  
  
  
  
"Muggles can be so stupid!" said Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a good actress Hermione but I wasn't joking. What is he?" asked Ron with a frightened face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." replied Ron weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you just need food. You didn't eat anything." suggested Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I ate the muffin of this Melanie girl. I really don't feel good." said Ron beginning to lose his balance like the night when he and Hermione had the 'fight'.  
  
  
  
The three of them knew what was going to happen so they grabbed him really quick, and brought him in the nearest restrooms. Thank god it was just a tiny room, probably for the janitor of this floor, but big enough to welcome four teenagers. Ron instead of having his usual power crises simply fainted, probably because of the lack of magic surrounding him. Magic was now for Ron, oxygen.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*- So do you readers approve it? You know what you have to do.  
  
  
  
Click the button Review!  
  
Acid Angel (Not this acid after all) 


	7. Ron's problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and everything related to it.  
  
Author's Note: For the next chapters, Ron is going to have lots of troubles.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
*~CHANGES~*  
Chapter 7  
At the Burrow, later that day.  
"What we're you thinking Ronald Liam Weasley? Now, the muggles knows about another world, our World! Everybody at the Ministry has to erase their memories!" said a yelling Mrs. Weasley red with furry.  
"That's exactly the problem Molly Helen Weasley, I wasn't!!!" yelled back Ron with anger matching his mother's.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like-  
"On what other tone can I yell to you? You're not giving me any other choice but to yell back at you!!! I'm tired of living in here, in this WORLD!!! I hate it!!! Does that answer to your questions? Enough? Satisfied? Well I'm not." shouted Ron over his mother.  
"Go to your room, I don't want to see until tomorrow evening!" said a devastated Mrs. Weasley crying.  
Ron was breathing hard with steam going out from his ears. He was red as a tomato. He was uncontrollably mad. He ran upstairs so ashamed of what had just happened before his friend eyes that he didn't to look at them. Hermione was sitting in her chair doing to push her tears back where they belong, and it wasn't in a Kleenex. Ginny was red, she knew it wasn't Ron's fault, just like Harry and Hermione. She just banged really hard on the wood table to acclaim everybody's attention. Her eyes were all puffy from her tears poured for her brother. Fred and Georges's eyes were even bigger, Percy took off his glasses (after he didn't want his sister to break them in two like she almost did with the antique wooden table), Arthur had a sorry face on in his features and put a supportive hand on his wife's shoulder. Harry looked at her with a surprised face and Hermione was now crying despite her efforts not to.  
"Listen, I know it's hard for you mum, but why do you treat him like this? You know what Ron is going through!!!' growled Ginny with a steady voice.  
"No." replied Molly shocked by her daughter's accusation.  
"Mum, Dad, think about Grand Ma."finished Ginny now leaving the family going to her room, too.  
Arthur and Molly had their mouth open like fishes. They looked exactly like Hermione but more troubled than angry. Molly covered her mouth with her hand. She sobbed silently, shaking her shoulders. Arthur was gaping and smiling a little.  
"Why are you crying Honey?" asked Arthur with a smooth voice.  
"I can't believe they both grow up. All our babies are big now!!!" cried Mrs. Weasley overwhelmed. Her wrath totally disappeared in the now appeased in the former acrimonious atmosphere. She smiled at Hermione, Harry and her three other sons. Despite the fact that their mother declared world peace in the Burrow, the three other kids didn't have a clue about the 'Grand Ma' thing. Their mouths were hanging down to the wooden floor. The three of them looked at their parents with questioning eyes. Fred and Georges looked serious for once in so many years.  
"Mum, will you share this with us? I know that Ron and I aren't really, in many eclectic ways the joyous brothers ever, but I do care about him and you know that even if we hide it pretty well." said Percy cogently.  
"Yes, mum. Exactly! The same thing, that Percival said." said Georges with a voice similar to Percy's.  
"It's too complicated." declared Hermione with a silent voice. She looked beat up by the events, her eyes were puffy something that didn't surprised the Weasleys because they all understood her sensitivity, thankfully.  
"Yes you are right my dear. I'm going to owl the Ministry and inform them of the reason that caused this entire rumpus. Fred, Georges and Percy, I have a favor. Promise me that the three of you won't bother Ronald. He is probably shook by all the insult I threw at him and that he threw back at Me." said Molly with a voice asking for grace.  
They all looked at their mother with a big pout drawn on the freckled faces.  
"Lads, you can't stop a mother from being a mother. It's impossible. Your mother and I will discuss about that with Ron. Patience is a virtue. Harry, Hermione I know it's probably a big task for the two of you, but don't deliver any information whatsoever to them. I know them by hard they are going to try to make you give in." said Arthur with a wise voice.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Later, this evening in Ron's room.  
He was lying peacefully on his too short bed fixing the ceiling again. He was always doing this when he was hearing a conversation in another room. He heard what his mother said to his brothers. He smiled at Ginny's wrath; his sister had guts like all the other member of the family. He was relieved that his mother was going to owl the Ministry right away. He was worrying about that so much. Albeit he was simply a fifteen years old wizard, he could have thrown out in Azkaban. He heard to sets of feet walking slowly on the second floor not far away from his room.  
"Harry May I go in Ron's room?' asked Hermione with a hushed voice.  
  
Ron was now showing his lip sided grin on his extremely happy face.  
"Why?" asked Harry, completely forgetting the fact that his two best friend we're in love head over heels for each other.  
Ron concentrated himself really hard and communicated with someone for the first time.  
*I'm in your head, Harry.*  
*What?*  
*Just let her come in.* ordered Ron.  
Hermione looked with a worried face. Her palms were sweaty, she was tired of waiting. She taped her foot on the floor really hard.  
  
"Okay, but don't be long." finally replied Harry.  
"If I take too much time, you can always sleep on the couch or even better, go sleep in Ginny's room." said Hermione making Harry blush really hard.  
*Ha! Ha! Ha! You must blushing madly!* laughed Ron.  
*It's your sister that she is talking about.* grunted Harry with a warning voice.  
*I get it. I'm shutting up, promise.* replied Ron giving up.  
"Why don't you go in since it looks like an emergency?" asked Harry with a grin.  
Hermione simply nodded and entered the room.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
In the next Chapter, Ron and Hermione are going to be on fire!!!  
  
Reviews!!! please...  
  
Acid Angel 


	8. The moment that everybody is waiting for

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
~*CHANGES*~  
Chapter 7: part 2  
Ron got off from his bed, placed rapidly his a little bit too long red hair back and jumped to the door. He opened the door slowly. There was just a tiny problem, he was bare-chested and it made Hermione blush.  
  
"I can always put a t-short on." informed Ron with a shy grin, placing his hair backwards again. It made Hermione blush harder because he knew why she was blushing.  
"Come in." gesture Ron slowly, leading the way to Hermione. His room wasn't a mess like it used to be. On the walls there were plenty of Quidditch posters. She also remarked that there were some books near his bed.  
"Do you want to put a t-shirt on?" asked Ron again. Hermione jumped.  
"You scared me." declared Hermione with a cute voice blushing again.  
  
Ron decided that she wouldn't answer this question, so he let it go.  
"Are you okay Ron? I mean since what happened in the shopping center." said Hermione precisely and focusing on the walls not wanting to see his chest.  
  
Ron read what she was thinking even if he wasn't supposed to, but he told himself that it couldn't hurt that much to read in her naughty thoughts.  
"I'm better, just that I was hurt by mum's words even if she was just in the heat of the moment. Afterwards, when I went in my room, I heard the entertaining conversation that you all had downstairs. I'm quite relieved, so yeah, I feel way better." said Ron with a big smile.  
Hermione felt her knees growing weaker each time he was smiling at her. She was silent for an awkward minute. Ron stood there looking at her with a boyish face with his mouth to the side, waiting. Next thing she remarked that he was only in boxers too.  
"Is this why you wanted to come here?" asked Ron with interested voice.  
"Partly." admitted Hermione with a cute face.  
"Hermione are you okay?" asked Ron.  
"Of course." sighed Hermione, not enough loud for Ron.  
"Good, because I was thinking that you were actually picking on me." said Ron genuinely. That took Hermione by surprise and she didn't know what to say.  
"I was just worried." said Hermione stubbornly.  
"Oh." said Ron with a disappointed voice.  
He looked hurt by Hermione's answer. He was fighting hard not to read in her mind because he wouldn't certainly forgive himself.  
"How stupid can I be? You are with Krum, I completely forgot." said Ron with no sound of jealousy in his voice. He actually forgot about Hermione's relationship with the famous Bulgarian, the reality of it made him sink inside his heart.  
"You actually sound okay with it." said Hermione with a nice voice.  
"Of course why wouldn't I? I just have to." answered Ron with an empty voice. He sat clumsily on his bed. She sat on Harry's bed, right in front of him.  
He was playing with his fingers like she wasn't even in the room. He looked like he was far away from her; he looked evilly hurt by the illusion that created itself in his head. She looked at him with guilt her eyes, she knew she was about to cry. He made her cry once again for the 'KRUM' case, but this time it was because she saw Ron wounded. She wanted to comfort him, but how? His face was hidden from her with his barricade of red brilliant hair.  
  
She put herself on her knees on the floor next to his feet. She extended a hand to brush away his hair. He stopped her hand; he took it and kissed it lightly. It made her blush, but she felt comfortable close to him. He lifted his head to look at her. He did something that she never expected him to do except in her dreams. He brushed his lips to hers. He froze on place waiting for Hermione to do something. She, in her turn brushed her lips with his. Their kiss was first slow and uncertain. They both feared to disappoint each other.  
  
Then, they started to be more confident; their kiss grew stronger but was still gentle as before. Hermione never felt this way when she kissed Viktor. Ron was still holding her hand gently. She pulled away from his grasp and put it Ron's chest. He jumped at the touch of her cold hand. With his two hands he cupped her cheeks and guided her upwards so she could also sit on his bed. His hands went down to her neckline and settled them there. Suddenly, they broke the kiss. Hermione's lips were swollen from their long kiss. She was going to say something but Ron gave her a little soft kiss really close to her mouth but not enough to touch her lips.  
He pulled his head away so they could few more inches apart, so they could get some oxygen. Hermione's hand was still on his chest. Ron looked down at it, and felt shivers inside of him.  
"Wow." said Ron with a silent out of breath voice.  
But Hermione didn't seem to share his excitement. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. His face fell down to the floor. Bloody emotional girls! He sure didn't expect to cry at their first kiss.  
"Is there something wrong? Answer me. Come on, don't be scared, please." said Ron with sincere pleading voice.  
"You kissed me." said Hermione like she couldn't believe it.  
"And you kissed me back." finished Ron with insecure voice.  
"I know that. But, how? I mean, I'm going out with Viktor! I know I don't love him but.: she stopped the second that she realised what she said. She admitted that she didn't love Viktor.  
"Then, what's the problem?" asked Ron with a boyish voice.  
"I for sure wouldn't like if I learned that Viktor kissed a girl behind my back even if he didn't loved Me." said Hermione with a petulant voice.  
"Maybe. But this is about you the girl and me the boy you just kissed. I don't regret it." said Ron genuinely wounded by Hermione's words.  
"I don't regret it." replied the girl with her guards going down.  
"Then why are you making a fuss about it. Stop nagging." said Ron with a grin. He took a strand of hair a rolled around his finger delicately and put it behind her ear.  
She didn't answer him; she simply kissed him and left him in his room. Ron let himself fall on his bed with a sigh of joy. 


	9. The plan and Ron's sensitivity

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. you know the drill.  
~*CHANGES*~  
A week later after the events, at Hogwarts.  
Super excited Hermione started to write her essay for transfiguration class. She wrote with delicacy, being careful with the ink. Ron was sitting in front of her with a crestfallen expression. She have been avoiding him since the night they kissed. They talked and all, but she wasn't taking about this night with him. How could she be this cruel with him?  
A girl sat next to him and tapped gently his shoulder. It was the new Gryffindor, an exchanged student from Greece. She was like this with everyone, caring and way too smart. The first day, Malfoy had the good manner to welcome her by hexing her with a spell. She wasn't impressed and she showed him a expression of steel, demonstrating that he was nothing but a sick prick.  
Immediately after this action, Hermione's head popped up. She shot a murderous glance but the girl next to him remained sit.  
"Are you okay Ron? It's none of my business, but you don't look in top shape for someone who wants to do the Quidditch try outs." said the Greek girl with an affectionate voice.  
"I'm fine Katharina, and I'm in top shape for the try outs. I was just thinking." Replied Ron politely.  
"I guess I'm not use with boys of my age thinking." simply joked the new comrade.  
Ron looked at her and smiled. While the two of them we're talking Hermione's face started to go red.  
"Hermione? I asked everyone of Gryffindor where I could find the library, but they all said: Why don't you go see Hermione? She is the expert." said Katharina, having no idea of the mordancy of the atmosphere.  
"Really? We can go now, if you want?" said Hermione avoiding eye contact with Ron.  
"Of course. Ron want to come with us?" asked Katharina.  
"Yeah. I could use some good reading, since its really boring in here." replied Ron, talking about his boredom in the common room and wanting to be near to Hermione enough so they stop acting around like kids.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
At the Library. The old woman at the counter sneered at their entrance but smiled only at Hermione. Katharina was interested in potions, even tough that Snape was doing everything to discouraged her because she is a Gryffindor she showed the teacher how mature she was and ignored his mean remarks. This girl had a strong personality but hadn't shown any sign of stubbornness and pride to the people around her. She left the two of them alone at their table, she looked like a kid in a candy store. The reason: she wanted to be a potion teacher just like Snape except for the whole Ozzie Osborne wannabe style.  
"I like this girl." said Ron with a small smile.  
"Why don't you go ahead and snog her?" asked Hermione with an acrimonious voice.  
"Because the girl with who I'm willing to snog is right in front of me." answered Ron with no sign of timidity in his voice. It made Hermione tremble inside of her. His honesty was noble.  
"You're saying but you're lying."  
"Who do you think you are to judge if I'm lying or not? You are the liar." spat Ron harshly wounded by his friend's suspicions.  
"We are in a library shut up!" hissed Hermione who didn't want to bring all the attention on the two of them.  
"Make me." replied Ron slowly enough so that everyone could hear them.  
She did the inexplicable, she grabbed him by the collar of his robes and kissed him. Exactly what Ron was waiting for. After her kiss, she sat down again on her chair. Ron was almost on the table, his face was near hers.  
"It was worth the wait." said Ron with a charming smooth voice completely unaware of the eyes upon the two of them. Some girls were jealous, since the beginning of the year Ron started to draw the attention on him. He was quite good looking and popular now, even if he wasn't really that romantic and understandable with other girls that were giggling and all. That was part of the reason why Hermione stole his heart. He passed his creamy colored hand in his too long red hair, he winked at her. He then got up to see where Katharina was. He left Hermione a the table, sitting there thunder-trucked.  
He found the Greek girl, with a big book in her hands, sitting whispering a melody. He knew this melody because Hermione was singing too. The captivated girl sensed his presence by her side, she lift her head. She smiled at him. Their plan worked out perfectly.  
"Thank you, Rina." said Ron with gratitude in his smile.  
"You welcome." replied the girl with a grin. She stood up, she was almost as tall as Harry who was few inches shorter then Ron. She studied him again, like she had done when he asked her his favor.  
"No wonder that all the girls are after you. You are a real little charmer." complimented the tallest girl of the whole school. After that, she took her big book and left him behind, singing her melody.  
He looked out of the window. The big yellow star in the sky, that seemed to be the only reason why humans where waking up in the morning. To have a ray of light shining upon us, so we don't feel that alone, by ourselves. He was completely seduced by the image before him. The big ball of fire suspended in the sky, he thought that when he was going to die, he'd never see the sun again. He didn't want that to happen to anyone. An eulogy to the sun, he sang in his head. It reminded him of the song that Hermione and Harry sang at Burrow during one summer. It was from a brit' group, 'Coldplay', delivered the girl with a excited voice to him. For a week or so Harry and Hermione sang it to the sun. It was called 'Yellow' and Ron heard this song out from the tiny music box in which Hermione put the compact disc. He remembered the lyrics, the melody came back to him and he whispered these words to the sun and to Hermione.  
The sun was shining and smiling at him, just like Hermione's smile could lit up his happiness. He wished he could sang this song to her, he wished he could make her understand that he needed her to grow like every plant on the surface of the Earth. He wanted to make her understand that he loved her without sounding cliché. How could he be worrying about not wanting to sound cliché? If there are many stupid things that a girl can make you do, is to sound cliché!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hermione was searching for Ron since she saw Katharina leaving the Library with this huge book. She saw him standing by the window. He was singing one of her favorite songs to the sun outside. She was happy that he remembered the summer when she sang with Harry to the sun for a week. The sun is actually rare in U.K. He looked so sad and mesmerized by the sight in front of him. She could now feel the sensitivity of the boy standing there with his hair looking splendid swimming in the rays of sun.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ron knew that Hermione was near him, but he still looked outside. He wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to come near him so they could share a nice silent moment looking at the sun and to sing 'Yellow' together.  
  
She actually came closer to him and embraced him by behind. Her arms circling him from the back, letting her hands rest on his chest  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
So did you like it? Review! Thank you for reading my story. I maybe should have warned you about the cheese in this chapter.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Acid Angel 


End file.
